


国代小组事件簿（中）

by kiiiiiK



Category: l - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiiiiK/pseuds/kiiiiiK
Summary: 中





	国代小组事件簿（中）

室内空调开得很高。  
冬日的早上，窗外有几年不遇的雪，是新春的雪。  
金基仁把自己插了进去，进得很慢，双手掌着李相赫的髋骨，几乎是小心翼翼一点一点推进去的。他很认真地回忆了下最近的所作所为，检讨了，他在道歉。  
两人不知怎么的，可以从讨论金基仁做的错事一路滚到床上。

这一切都不像蓄谋已久，只是李相赫光脚踩进房间地毯的那一刻，他就硬了。

他在勉强维持理智的激越里，模模糊糊地想，总不该是什么不像话的谎言，比如——检讨书被我压在了枕头下，哥你可以过去看看。屋子里的八音盒，叮叮当当响着圣诞歌，李相赫纤长的十指，被他死死按在床头，抓扯着床单，松了又紧。

凹陷的腰窝要折断，私密的小穴皱褶都被撑开了，李相赫趴服着承接他的性器，还有检讨、歉意，撑在床上的手臂也软软的，几次险些承受不住，把床单折磨出痛苦的波纹。两人都因为这种缓慢的插入折腾出了薄薄的汗。 李相赫这趟差出了整整二十天，太久没做，下体过于饱胀的填充，逐步推升的快感和不受控的甬道抽打着脊背神经，快感和酸胀感折磨得他几次软绵绵地要跪下去，然后被温柔地拉了回来。  
“哥……？”  
金基仁亲了亲他光裸的背，轻声询问他的意见。  
李相赫反手回去够他，被他会意地抓住，像逗小孩子一样把他的手儿在掌心里往上拍着。

“不、不要了——”  
李相赫被他这种缓慢而无声的方式弄得腿都软了。两人过于契合的身体，太多次点到为止的探索，就算只是平静的插入，也在安静地彼此索求。嫩肉争先恐后地包裹住了金基仁的性器。分泌的肠液，润滑液，下面湿了一片，顺着他瘦削的腿滴滴答答。黏腻的性爱气息在空调暖风的蒸腾里发酵，让人莫名想起了某个生日买下的棉花糖。金基仁看了看他的哥哥，他还有一半的性器露在外面，也不逼他，拉过来安抚地吻了吻他的耳后，轻轻问：那哥，我动了？  
李相赫没有说话，可他万分体贴的小情人就这么等着——他总是要得到他的首肯才会开始。穴肉狠狠地需求着，不餍足地收缩，两人都被折磨得又酸又麻，最后，他才小小声哼了下。  
“嗯——”

声音像羽毛一样落下。  
下一秒，楔入他体内的性器浅浅退了出去，立刻重重地操了进来，很慢，每一次都比前一次更重些，也更深些。这种温柔而体贴的操干方式像隐形的手，一点点撕开了他的伪装，一层层扒开，直到他最隐蔽的那里——

金基仁看到他的反应，就知道找到了。  
挤进去狠狠研磨，每次都准确无误地顶到那里，润滑剂和分泌的体液被捣碎拍打成了乳白的泡沫，从小穴里被带出来，顺着李相赫的大腿内侧，落在黑色的床单上星星点点。金基仁看他似乎已经适应，又往里操了操，他每进去一点，身下人就会细细呜咽一声，被他顶得双腿微颤。他用腿卡住了他的大腿防止他跌下去，手往下揽住了他的腰，大致觉得可以了，一边大力操干起来，一边覆在他的背脊上，舔他的耳垂，舌头也模拟着下半身性交的节奏，往他清白的耳蜗里操。  
他的舌头和性器都在操着他的小哥哥。  
李相赫被他折磨疯了，浑身紧绷着抗拒呻吟的冲动。  
时间被拉长了，新年的每一秒都掰开来当成一年在过。年年岁岁，日长日久，这种无涯的性爱好像极地永不落空的天光。李相赫被他干得只剩无声的喘，咬着唇捂着耳朵什么都不想听。  
他靠过去，坚定地掰开了李相赫的手，凑到他的耳边，李相赫满身都写着拒绝，金基仁在凌乱的床上，很轻很轻地说：  
新年快乐。

他想起他哥这趟出门前，想要去箱根一趟，对着雪山泡温泉，说一杯酒的时间，会有雪满头。计划得再美终究是计划，两个人都不会有这种闲情逸致，所以他也只是帮他把行李放在了车上，乖乖应了声：我等哥回来。

\-----------------------

朴载赫说：我看到你的第一眼，就知道今天的扫黄打非该抓哪个典型。  
金基仁看着他，不算荣幸地抬了抬嘴角。

狗都嫌二人组把zefa气到话都不想多说，当场下放去当片儿警。给了他们五百个指标，小偷小摸，电车痴汉，嗑药蹦迪的，特殊行业的，地下赌场的，全都算。抓够了才准回来。  
——这种惩罚也并非毫无好处。上次被流放，两人居然合伙找到了边界一个久治不愈的跨国人口倒卖产业链，摸排了五天最后连根拔起，差点被追了一个二等功。八方群众哭着寄了一箱感谢信，现在还堆在国代基地的杂物间里。

车都被收走了，两位spidey维持世界和平全靠步行。

两个人轻车熟路摸到了红灯区，这些乱七八糟的黄赌毒，他们比浪荡人间三百年的小神仙还要熟。附近的妖魔鬼怪早听说了消息，躲回洞里，不敢冒头，生怕惹到这两个小魔王，成为功劳簿上无关紧要的一笔。  
朴载赫摸出感冒药吞了下去，捏着鼻子走在脂粉气爆炸的路上。金基仁说：你不是感冒了吗？我以为感冒都不通气的。  
朴载赫恨得牙痒痒：我感冒是因为你，我当时湿着身体帮你架狙。  
金基仁说：哥，我在前线玩儿命的时候，你在希尔顿里洗泡泡浴——这才是你流鼻涕的真正原因。

朴载赫把这片区的草坪都掀了，最终还是逮到了一位道上有名的消息贩子。对方苦着脸，勉强打起精神来：哥，您又来啦？  
他嘟嘟囔囔地骂了句娘：你们半年来三回——我他妈生意还做不做了？  
朴载赫说：别废话，你以为我愿意来？  
这位消息贩子还特别自来熟，点评说：你俩可真能惹事儿。  
金基仁懒得听他们闲扯，把那天炸弹的照片给他看。  
对方仔细辨认了半晌，才说不知道。  
朴载赫眯了眯本来就不大的眼：哦？不知道？

李相赫被zefa抓回去上班已经是第三天，他本来就计划在回国后休两天假，批准也很早就下来了。这两天里他白天补觉，晚上被红灯区里大开眼界的小片儿警按在床上磨到大半夜。  
单纯的小男友这几天突然长歪了，长成了可耻的大人，李相赫问曹容仁：五百个人要抓多久？  
曹容仁说：我倒是不知道抓五百个倒霉鬼要多久，但是收到五百张名片，可能就十天吧。

金基仁昨晚跟李相赫讲八卦，他说，哥，你知道吗，载赫哥超级受欢迎的。当我们走进那家酒吧的时候，里面所有人看他的眼神都放着光。  
据说现在特别流行朴载赫这种倒霉兮兮的犬系男友，尤其是他吸着鼻涕眯着眼睛被感冒药催眠得昏昏欲睡的神态，痴情又蛮横的样子，非常招人喜欢。金基仁用那种没什么情感的语气，把这段话复述给李相赫听。李相赫歪着头思考，整整思考了十分钟，最后欠欠儿地跟曹容仁发了个信息：哥，恭喜你。

当狗都嫌再一次回到国代基地，已经是两周后。  
李相赫在六楼解剖室，见到走廊上意气风发的朴载赫，可能是感冒也好了，容仁哥也理他了，五百个坏人也抓够了，因此步伐迈得尤为自信。李相赫抬眼看了他一下，朴载赫吓得不行，飞快认错，说下次一定掩护好我们小金，我的枪就是他的盾，方圆十里必给他划出一片无人区。  
李相赫仔细打量了他一分钟，还是没看出这位犬系男友到底哪里好，最后若有所思地走了。朴载赫吓得够呛，飞奔回去找容仁哥，说，哥你保不保我？  
曹容仁很奇怪：金基仁拆炸弹时你在射气球，我没把这事儿告诉相赫，还不算保你？


End file.
